Heart's Light
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: This is a fic for the H.H.F.M. And that means: HITSUHINA ofc. Please enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it : Yes it is a songfic. My first one!


Me: H.H.F.M, this is for you! I do not own anything!!! Not the song (This Light I See) nor Bleach!!

Hitsugaya: And that's all you need to know.

Hinamori: So let's get this started.

Hitsugaya: So it soon will be over.

Main Pairing: HitsuHina!

**Heart's Light!**

_Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari_

_Kudranai kioku ga afure dasu__  
__Togatta serife o sora no hanachi__  
__Chi no ai no nokoru tsuba o haita_

Roses. Red roses. Those were and always would be Hinamori Momo's favourite flowers. She didn't know why, but she loved their colour and shape. And she really liked the colour red. Some said that red symbolized blood but she thought it meant love. Love between two human beings. Once one person gave you a bouquet of red roses, that symbolized that they were confessing their love for you. At least, that was what she believed in.

And there was only one person she ever wanted to get red roses from. It was not Aizen, that treacherous man. After she woke up, and Hitsugaya had told her what happened, she had a hard time believing it, but with Hitsugaya's help she got over it. It helped that she could remember him stabbing her in the back

And since she could remember him stabbing her that helped out a little too. No, it wasn't Kira Izuru either. He was just a friend of hers, a great friend that had always been there for her, along with Renji.

_"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o__  
__Aitsu we kokoro kara kanashinda__  
__Momorou toshite kizusukeru chikara de__  
__Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

No, the one she wanted a red bouquet with red roses from was her little Shiro-chan… though he wasn't that small anymore. He was actually as tall as Renji now, but that was beside the point. She wanted a bouquet of red roses from him and him only. Toushirou Hitsugaya. The man in her dreams.

But she doubted he felt the same way. Especially since she had pointed her sword at him that time, when she thought he was Aizen's murderer. But she knew better now. Aizen was still alive, and she herself wanted him dead. She would try herself if she had to, but now was not the time to be thinking about him.

_I'm believing, this light I see__  
__Tashika na hikari yo__  
__Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

"Red roses are the most beautiful flowers. And they will always be," she said to herself, walking out of her divisions office. She was going to find Toushirou.

--

_Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi__  
__Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta__  
__Chippoke no kokoro de warau kara__  
__Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure_

Clouds. Whether they were white or gray, he really didn't care. He and Hinamori had always watched the clouds together back in the past, when they lived with their grandmother, who was more like Hinamori's grandmother than his . But she had cared for them both, and when she died, well, Hinamori wasn't the only one who cried that day. Of course he didn't show it to anyone.

That day, he and Hinamori had both watched the clouds, even though it was raining that day. They thought the weather matched their mood. She had cried so much. All he could do was hold her, because he didn't know what to say. He himself just wanted to cry, but he waited until he was alone.

_"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni__  
__Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda__  
__Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de__  
__Nani o te ni shite_

Now, they did watch the clouds later too. But then, they didn't think about her death. No, it was a normal day, except for the fact that Matsumoto actually did the paperwork. She had said something about "leaving the two of them for themselves", whatever that meant. This time, it wasn't raining either. It was the total opposite. The sun was shining, and the clouds were few, but white, not gray or dark, almost as white as snow.

_I've believing, this light I see__  
__Kodoku hikari yo__  
__Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure__  
__Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga__  
__Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi o hanatsu_

At the moment, the clouds were a pearly white and they moved peacefully and slowly. He was feeling quite content lying there and watching them. Right now though, he wished for company. But not from any ordinary person. Not Matsumoto, not Unohana-Taicho, nor Zaraki-Taicho and definitely not Yachiru. No, the person he wanted to watch the clouds with was Hinamori. She used to have a red rose in her hair. His Little Hinamori. Now that he thought about it, he had outgrown her.

_Ore no nak no ichibanyowai kakera ga__  
__Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu__  
__Kokoro o hanatsu__  
__Hikari o hanatsu_

Before, he had to look up at her because she was higher. It delighted him to think that he was now taller than her. A smile broke out on his face. Oh, how he was going to rub it in when he met her again, laughing and calling her midget. He has only called her Bed Wetter Momo when she annoyed him with that nickname "Shiro-Chan", but now he could call her a midget also.

"Shiro-Chan!" he sat up and saw Hinamori Momo, his Momo, running up to him with a smile, while he himself grinned. Perfect. Momo was a little taken aback by his grin. He would usually smirk or maybe show a small smile, but grinning? He was definitely up to something.

_I'm believing...__  
__Believing, this light I see__  
__Tashika na hikari yo__  
__Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

"I see you are watching the clouds again, Shiro-Chan," she said and sat down beside him.

"Aah. Was it something you wanted?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I was only looking for you," she smiled. That special smile that only he received. No one else did, and no one else would. He would make sure of that. They fell silent and watched the clouds float by. Without either of them noticing, their hands crept closer to another and touched. Both of them pulled away with crimson faces, but slowly let their hands down on one another again. They turned their eyes back to the clouds and continued their peaceful afternoon.

Who knew, maybe it was destiny that they would meet each other. Maybe it was their destiny to become friends and companions. They looked at each other again and smiled. Toushirou took a beautiful red rose out of his captain cloak. He put it in her hair, smiled and turned his gaze back to the sky.

Yeah, definitely destiny.

_I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure_

* * *

Me: OMG the end was so unlike me!! Well just so you know, this song is named "This Light I see, the one singing it is the voice of Toushirou Hitsugaya. Her name; Paku Romi. Great voice.

You may not think that the song matched with the fic, but I just had to put it in there. I love that song okay?!

Hinamori: Red roses?

Hitsugaya: Clouds?

Me: … HOLY CRAP!! Look watermelons!!

Hitsugaya: Where?!!!

Me: *Runs Off*

Hitsugaya: HEY THAT'S CHEAP!

Hinamori: *Sweat drop* as mentioned earlier, ThexWhitexPhoenix owns nothing.

Me: *Far away* I own my computer!

* * *


End file.
